justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Military bases in San Esperito
This is a page about military bases in Just Cause (1). For other military bases see: Military base (disambiguation). .]] Military bases are heavily defended military settlements. Bases can be taken by beginning the liberation mission with the guerrilla near the entrance and following the steps. Though the takeover works the same as with a village, the increased firepower of the enemy increases the difficulty sharply. Types of base Bases that appear on the game map and are available to be taken over The most commonly encountered base is a simple encampment. These are often the easiest to take, yet offer few rewards in the way of vehicles. Also frequently encountered are rotary bases, those focusing on helicopters or as their main source of firepower. Often encountered are air bases. These provide planes, and often jets, such as the Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud. Perhaps the rarest bases are naval ones. There is only one of these present in the game. If approached while in government possession, Rico will gain a medium wanted level. If approached with a helicopter the Automatic surface to air missile launchers will start to move and shoot at Rico. If Rico is on foot or driving a car/bike, a armed helicopter will spawn out of the sky and start shooting at Rico. Note that when getting to a liberation briefing, this will happen. This is probably made to be like this as the current political scenario has a situation where only government personnel can enter the base with permission, meaning that if someone else approaches the base, e.g. Rico, Guerrilla forces etc, will be shot at because the base's occupants will think that Rico will take over the base, though the main aim of the game is to liberate these bases. A military base liberation is really nothing more than a village liberation, but there will be enemy armored vehicles and a lot more soldiers shooting at you, so take that into consideration assuming you want to take one over. If the player desires a advantage, Rico can find an armed vehicle, like a Guerrilla Shimizu Tumbleweed. This should provide an advantage and you should have an advantage, since the mounted gun is auto-aim, unless of course, the attack helicopter has missiles and even when you are not technically "in" a vehicle, the AI will still use missiles. All who wish to conquer ("liberate") any bases with the aid of hijacked attack helicopters should take into account the automatic surface to air missile launchers and take necessary precautions, such as (but not limited to): *Approach the base slowly, so you'd have as much time as possible to shoot missiles at them before they attack you. *Launch your missiles as soon as your missiles lock onto them. *If you see in-coming missiles, remember: Most helicopters can go up, faster then side to side. ---- Unmarked bases There are several Guerrilla bases hidden in the jungles, that don't appear on the map. These bases rarely offer any vehicles. Usually they have only Wallys GP's, but some of them even have Jackson JC - 2 Alamo helicopters. All of the military vehicles are unmarked, but a few bases offer vehicles with weapons. There's several of them. The list is incomplete: *One is a few hundred meters to west-south-west of Guerilla 07 "Camp Debajo del Volcan". It contains an unmarked Wallys GP with a Mounted Gun facing forward. *In Durango, there's an unmarked base with a Jackson JC - 2 Alamo inside it. There are no roads leading to this base. The only way is by helicopter. It's located conveniently close to another unmarked base with an unmarked MV with MG. *Another is near Guerilla 09 "Camp Mountainside" and has an unmarked MV with a mounted gun facing forward. *There's another one towards the south of Agency 02 Camp Grouper safehouse and it contains an Agency Fukuda Buckskin Trapper. This is the only time you will find one of them until you unlock Agency 03 Camp Farmhouse, presuming you still haven't unlocked that safehouse. *Another is outside the Quesada military base and it has a SAM that targets Guerrilla helicopters forever, meaning that even when that province is liberated, that SAM site is still controlled by the government. Very oddly, it is close enough to this base, but its not in the base influence. It really should be part of the base, especially when this base has no SAM sites whatsoever. *Several are on the Isla San Cristobal main island. They're all connected to the road network, so they should be easy to find. **Most are near the coast in the north-east quarter of the island. **One is away from the coast in the south-west. *Another is directly north of Agency 03 Camp Farmhouse. This one contains a green unmarked Meister LAV 4 series 2, MV and a Wallys GP. During Field of Dreams, a Walker AH-16 Hammerbolt as well. After the mission it disappears. This base is located in the Los Hidalgos province. *There is one in Provincia Aguilar that you pass in Devil's Drop Zone. Vehicles provided at military bases The vehicles provided at military bases are in the livery of government forces. These are often the more powerful and rare vehicles, such as MV's or the Rage-Johnston F6 Comet. Oddly enough, there's 3 bases with no vehicles. This either means that all the vehicles are busy, or that those are very low-priority bases that just haven't been given any. Alphabetical list of bases and their vehicles According to international customs, if a military base is called for example "Camp Durango", then the "Camp" part of the name is an actual part of the name of the base and not the title. The title is something that's written after the name, for example "Costa Brava military base". Note that only one military base spawns a boat and that same military base is one of only two spawn points for a certain helicopter. Gallery This gallery isn't supposed to contain tens of pictures. It's for examples only. Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud.png|Ulysses-McCoy Redcloud at the Quesada military base. Automatic SAM launcher (ground).png|Don Velasco Air Base. Sink the Buccaneer 2.png|The unmarked base that's seen in Sink the Buccaneer. Unmarked military base at Provincia Aguilar.jpg|Unmarked base in Provincia Aguilar. Unmarked military base at Provincia de los Guererros.png|Unmarked base in Provincia de los Guererros. Base de Los Guererros at Provincia de los Bravos.png|Base de Los Guererros in Provincia de los Bravos. Los Hidalgos base.png|Unmarked base in Los Hidalgos. San Esperito unmarked points of interest.png|San Esperito unmarked points of interest map. The map contains all known unmarked bases. Video This video shows how to use a land vehicle and helicopter to "liberate" a military base. Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Content Category:Locations